1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus such as for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also pertains to indication assemblies for electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept further relates to trip cams for indication assemblies.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers). Such circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition.
Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case, or automatically by way of a trip unit in response to the trip condition. Generally, the trip unit includes a cradle assembly which is operable between a latched configuration during normal circuit breaker operation, and an unlatched position in which the separable contacts are tripped open, in response to the trip condition.
Known circuit breakers include mechanisms that allow the tripping of one pole to cause other poles to trip, and further include mechanisms that provide a visual indication that the circuit breaker has tripped. Such mechanisms are complex and take up significant space within the circuit breaker.
There is thus room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, and in indication assemblies and trip cams therefor.